Breanna Dawson
'''Breanna Dawson '''is the younger sister of Rosemarie Dawson, a part-time worker at Cafe d'Arsene, and the secretary and registrar at Astoria Middle School. As an NPC, she is portrayed by Joseph Rose. Description Appearance Breanna has long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, and stands at 5'1" tall. While the majority of her clothes are clearly hand-me-downs from her older sister and her mother, she does her best to be as fashionable as possible, given the resources available. Personality Hardworking and kind, Breanna has worked with her sister to pay the rent since the passing of their parents. She goes out of her way to help people whenever she can. Recently, she has become withdrawn and tired, but she still pours all the time and energy she can into her jobs to make sure she does her best work. She clearly believes that if she does her best to be kind to others, others will treat her the same way in the future. Biography Background When Breanna was nine years old, her mother, Harmony Dawson, was diagnosed with Brando Syndrome, late in the year 2057. Their attempts to treat her illness all failed, forcing them to just focus on keeping her alive. This left the Dawson family financially destitute, forcing both Rosemarie and her father, Isaac Dawson, to work overtime just to make ends meet and keep Harmony's life support going. The Dawson household has been in debt ever since, and when Breanna was old enough to enter the workforce, she did so with gusto, juggling more jobs than her father and sister were able to combined. While this resulted in Breanna never having much of a social life, or having time for any real relationships with people her own age, she never seemed to mind it. In fact, all indications were that Breanna enjoyed the hard work, either because it gave her a sense of purpose, or because it helped her take her mind off their situation. On March 23, 2067, Breanna's father, Isaac, left their small apartment late in the evening, presumably to make a deal with one of his many creditors. He never returned. Later the next day, his body was found in a hotel in Seaside, Oregon, shot four times in the chest and left for dead. The murder weapon was recovered three weeks later, washed up on the beach. No DNA evidence or fingerprints remained, and local records stated that the weapon had been stolen from a sporting goods store several weeks previously. The murderer, presumed to be an unsavory character Isaac had borrowed money from, was never found. While the official police theory states that the murderer was a loan shark or one of his cronies, the rumor mill has it that Isaac Dawson was one of the first local victims of the infamous Midnight Killer, an urban legend said to be responsible for various crimes and killings all along the West Coast. Aside from the mysterious circumstances surrounding the murder, the only real piece of evidence supporting this theory is the time of death, stated by both Seaside and Clatsop County Police to be at or around midnight. Still reeling from her father's death, Breanna graduated from high school in the spring of 2067, and is currently attending Clatsop Community College while working part-time at Astoria Middle School as a secretary and assistant Drama teacher. She and her sister have to work even harder now that their father is gone. While she harbors a desire to become an actress, she is currently trying to become a teacher like her older sister. She works on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays while attending classes Monday evening, Wednesday, and Friday. She also assists with the Drama program on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and even does part-time work at Cafe d'Arsene over the weekends. She also has been known to babysit Persephone at the cafe, on evenings when Robert is occupied with important business. Relationships Rosemarie Dawson Breanna respects and loves her older sister, and even has demonstrated a strong protective streak towards her. Breanna also tends to be the "street smart" sister, while Rosemarie is kindhearted enough to be easily taken advantage of. They live together in a small, one-bedroom apartment, which previously belonged to their father. Isaac Dawson Her late father was Breanna's role model, and though she never had any real time to mourn him (for fear of letting their debts pile up if she took any time off her various jobs), she always wears a bracelet with his name engraved on it. Harmony Dawson Though Harmony's illness through her family into disarray, Breanna has never betrayed any hint of resentment towards her mother. All indications are that she just wants to see her mother wake up again. Robert Reed One of the first people to take Breanna under his wing, Robert has gone out of his way to make shifts more convenient for her, and even pays her a little more than the job is worth, in the hopes of making things easier on her. He also hires her to babysit his daughter whenever he needs to be gone in the evening. Oddly enough, he began hiring her as a babysitter much more frequently after her father's murder. Persephone Reed Initially just a little girl Breanna was hired to babysit, in the three years Breanna has been working for Robert, Persephone has grown on Breanna, who now seems to look on her as something like a baby sister. George Cochran Breanna's most recent employer, Cochran has gone out of his way to hire her as the school's secretary and registrar, and has even made sure her work schedule fits around all her other jobs and responsibilities. Michael Lewis While the two of them haven't interacted much, it's clear that Michael has taken something of a liking to Breanna, and he always makes time to chat with her and cheer her up when she's stressed at work.